


Doesn't make a Difference

by aphanreference



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, genderfluid!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphanreference/pseuds/aphanreference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is genderfluid and Phil is is not. Phil doesn't mind because he still loves Dan no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't make a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not genderfluid nor am I trying to imply that Dan is genderfluid. All information is based on my own research. I do not intend to offend or make fun of anyone with this story.

Dan and Phil have been dating shortly after they met over 6 years ago. They had plenty in common. They like a lot of the same bands, the same tv shows and the same foods; but as with any good relationship they have some differences. The biggest difference they have is that Dan is genderfluid. Phil normally doesn’t give this a second thought. Whenever Dan feels like a girl Phil just refers to her as his girlfriend. And whenever Dan felt like a boy Phil just calls him his boyfriend. He just goes with whatever Dan feels. Phil long ago accepted Dan and forgotten that some people could see it as an issue...until last week’s dinner with his parents. 

Phil’s POV

“Hi mum.”  
“Hello Philip. How are you?”  
“I’m well, thanks. How about you?” I was stalling and my mum could tell.  
“I’m alright. Phil, dear, are you sure you’re alright? You don’t sound well.”  
“Yeah I’m just nervous I guess. Listen, mum, you know Dan, right?” My mum laughs.  
“Yes of course. I’ve met him several times, remember? You guys okay?” Now I started laughing, too.  
“Oh yeah we’re more than okay. So you see Dan’s not just my best friend, he’s also my boyfriend.” I pause, letting the news sink in.  
“Your boyfriend?” she repeats.  
“Yes.” To my surprise, my mum sounds incredibly happy.  
“Oh that’s wonderful news, Philly! How long have you been together?”  
“Since shortly after we met. The reason I called was so Dan and I could have dinner with you and dad. Maybe next week?”  
“Oh, I don’t see why not. Does Dan know?”  
“I haven’t told him yet, but I’m sure he won’t mind.”  
“Alright I’ll let your dad know. See you next week. Bye Philip.”  
“Bye mum.”

~~~

Today was the day Dani and I were going out to dinner with my parents. Dani was feeling like a girl today. We were in our room deciding what to wear. Dani always looked completely different as a girl than as a boy, you could hardly tell it was the same person.

After what seemed like hours we were both ready. Dani wore a simple black dress with some black boots. She also straightened her hair and added extensions. As for makeup, she just wore eyeliner and mascara. I wore black skinny jeans and a blue button-up top.

We got into the tube and sat in silence. I don’t mind not talking, but I noticed Dani was extra fidgety than usual. 

“Dani love, what’s wrong?”  
I hear her mumble something.  
“What’s that Dani?”  
“Oh um it’s just I never wore a dress in front of your parents before. I’m afraid of what they’ll say.” She looks down, hiding her face.

I lift up her chin and give her a quick kiss. “Don’t worry love, everything will be fine. I’ll be with you the whole time. You look beautiful. I love you.” I assure her.

Dani smiles. “Thank you. Love you too.” We went back to silence, lost in our own thoughts.

~~~

Dani and I walk into the restaurant hand in hand. My parents were already waiting for us of course as we were a tad late. 

“Hey Philip!” My mum pulls me in for a hug. She sees Dani behind me, then looks back at me confused. “Phil, dear who’s this?”

I look back back equally confused as to why she’s confused. “Mum. Dad. This is my girlfriend, Dani.”

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lester.” Dani gives my parents a little wave.

My Dad finally speaks up. “Oh, hi Dani. Phil. Nice to see you.”

My mum looks over at all of us weirdly. She composes herself, “Hi Dani, nice to meet you.” She shakes Dani’s hand.

Dani looks over to me confusedly. “What does she mean nice to meet you?” She whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

I shrug. We all look pretty confused except for my dad. The dinner went pretty smoothly. Mum and Dad kept looking over at us and whispering to each other, but I thought nothing of it. They were right in front of us and Dani and I were pretty much doing the same. I was wrong to think nothing of it. 

Dani excuses herself to go to the restroom and the second she’s out of earshot my parents confront me. 

“Phillip, is there something you are not telling us?” Dad starts.

“No, is there something you and mum aren’t telling me?”

“Your mother informed me of something that I really hope is not true. Tell him what you told me, Linda.”  
“Philly, dear I thought we were here to have dinner with Dan. Instead you bring this random girl.” Tears started to form in my mum’s eyes.

I start to get angry. “Mum, Dani is not some random girl! She’s my girlfriend! I thought both of you were okay with that!” Mum is full on crying now.

Dad takes over. “Phillip Michael Lester! I can’t believe you. I can tell you’re not lying, you are a horrible liar. I never would've thought that you would do this.” He shakes his head and starts comforting my mum.

“Do what?” I ask still angry.

Mum looks up with red eyes. “Do what, Philip? Cheat on Dan! That’s what!”

“Cheat on Dan? What are you o-” Sudden realisation dawns on me. Surprising myself and my parents, I start to laugh. “I’m not cheating on Dan. Oh this is a huge misunderstanding.”

“Care to explain then?” Dad says still angry at me.

I take a few seconds to gather my thoughts. “Okay so I’m not cheating on Dan. Uh she’s genderfluid.”

“Genderfluid? She?”

“Yes. Sometimes she feels like a boy and sometimes she feels like a girl. Today she feels like a girl. Hence the she and the dress and the hair. Also she likes to be referred to as Dani as a girl.”

My parents stare at me for a few moments. My mum speaks up first.

“Okay I think I understand. As long as you are happy, I’m okay with it.” Mum says with a smile.

“Yes what your mother said.”

“Thanks mum and dad. I probably should've thought about this before I said I was coming to bring my boyfriend.”

“That’s alright.”

After a few moments of awkward silence the conversation goes back to normal. We are all laughing hysterically when Dani returns from the restroom. We stop laughing immediately. Dani takes her seat next to me.

Dad clears his throat. “Dani, Linda and I would like to say we’re sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” She looks at me questionably. “What the hell happened?”

“While you were in the restroom, we confronted Phil. We thought he was cheating on you.” Dad continues.

A look of panic flashes across Dani’s face. “Phil is cheating on me?” I try to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she slaps it away. “I knew someday you would stop ac-”

Dad cuts him off. “No our Philip is not cheating on you. We misunderstood. He informed us that you are genderfluid.”

Dani’s face softens. “Oh thank god.” She then puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

Thankfully the rest of the dinner actually did go smoothly. My parents didn’t ask too many questions about Dani’s genderfluidness. She happily answered the few reasonable questions that they had.

Back at home, Dani and I were sitting on the sofa watching tv.

“Phil thanks for being such a good boyfriend and accepting me for who I am.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I accept you? You are my favourite person regardless of your gender.”

With that she pulls me into a kiss. We fall asleep on the sofa in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a two part story and I'm continuing it. I don't know how many chapters it will be. The first couple of chapters will be a kind of a mess because I wasn't planning to make this more than two parts originally. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Technically part 3 is already posted on my tumblr so if you don't want spoilers don't look at that. I'm saying technically because I'm writing an inbetween chapter to make the story flow together better.


End file.
